<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here and Now by OmniAni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634310">Here and Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniAni/pseuds/OmniAni'>OmniAni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, Magic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vampires, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniAni/pseuds/OmniAni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N hasn't had the best life. After the loss of her sister, the only family she had left, she moves to New Orleans looking for a fresh start. Despite the tragedy looming in her past, she holds her head up and kills with kindness. Only thing is, she has a secret she yearns to be rid of and the temptations of the city draw her into its dark, dangerous web - the most intriguing it has to offer; Elijah Mikaelson.</p><p>~loosely based on season 3~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one ever told me New Orleans was so beautiful. Every way I turn, it takes my breath away. Vibrant colors jump out at me from every building. Lively jazz tunes are carried down the quaint streets by the warm, gentle breeze. The  setting sun's golden rays glint on the lampposts, painting everything with a cheery hue. </p>
<p>I take a deep breath, adjusting my backpack. My sister would have loved it here. With every beat of my heart, I carry her memory with me. </p>
<p>"Don't worry," I murmur to the air as I round a corner, striding confidently down the cracked streets of the French Quarter. "I'll do you justice. Bought an apartment in NOLA in your honor. Pricey, but anything for you." </p>
<p>A stranger shoots me a judgemental look. Clearing my throat, I whip out my phone, pretending to take a call. I know how weird it looks for me to talk to my dead sister. But even after two years of being without her, I can't stand the silence. I've never been able to stand the silence. </p>
<p>Delightful aromas waft under my nose as I pass a bar. Hanging outside the door is a worn sign that reads Rousseau's. My stomach grumbles. I haven't totally moved in yet, but the breath of fresh air is nice, and I haven't eaten in a while. Better to finish full and content. </p>
<p>Cool air tugs at my hair as I cross the threshold, a relief from the humidity outside. Chatter hums through the establishment, raising my spirits. Strangers smile at me, but most ignore my presence. I grin. Already I feel so welcomed. Hardly feels touristy and distant.</p>
<p>Sighing happily, I take a seat at the bar. A woman with blonde hair and kind green eyes behind it greets me. "Never seen you around before. Visiting?" </p>
<p>"I just moved here actually. Name's Y/N." I smile wider. "No job yet, but soon hopefully. For now I'm just trying to get to know the city." </p>
<p>"Well you've got yourself a friend in me. I'm Cami." She gestures to the array of alcohol behind her. "Can I get you something to drink?" </p>
<p>"Surprise me!" </p>
<p>Cami laughs. "Okay." She tilts her head as if studying me. "I think I have just the thing." </p>
<p>Mesmerized, I watch as she grabs a bottle of sherry, rum, and bitters each, pouring a measured amount into a flute glass with practiced poise. Finished with a dash of flavorful syrup and lime juice, the drink looks absolutely beautiful. It has the gentle pink color of a sky at sunrise. </p>
<p>"Wow!" I exclaim, taking it from her. Taking a sip, I'm astounded at the powerful, sweet flavor. "This is awesome."</p>
<p>"Thought you might like it." She leans forward, resting her forearms on the bar counter. "It's called an optimist. Got a feeling it's you in cocktail form."</p>
<p>I shrug. "You have good judgement of people."</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't get a psychology degree for nothing."</p>
<p>"Wow, mixologist <em>and </em>therapist. Plus you live in the French Quarter? I can only dream of living your life." I grin at her, taking another slurp of my drink. </p>
<p>"It's not all sunshine," she says, smile falling. An awkward silence pulls taught between us. Curious as I am, I figure we do not know each other well enough for her to divulge are her darkest secrets to me. Finally, she puts on another smile. "So, where you living?" </p>
<p>"Quaint little apartment." I pause to take a sip. "Across the way from a wicked house. It's huge. I'm sure you know the one."</p>
<p>"Ah, the compound." Trepidation flashes across her face for a moment. I try to ignore the uneasy feeling it leaves me with. "Yeah I know it. Word of advice, try not to engage with anyone there."</p>
<p>I lick my lips, savoring the sweet flavor lingering there. "You have to know that just makes me want to go there more." </p>
<p>Cami chuckles. "Only if you're the curious sort, lacking any sense of self preservation."</p>
<p>"Wow. It's like you've known me my whole life." I grin. My stomach grumbles. "As delicious as this is, do you have any appetizers I can satiate the beast in my belly with?"</p>
<p>Cami nods and hands me a menu. Leaving me to deliberate, she chats up other customers. Enjoying the peace of the amicable chatter around me, I rest my chin on my hand. The nerves of moving here are still jittering, but marginally less so. Hope flutters in my chest. Living here will surely bring wonders. I have to believe that. Otherwise everyone else will be right. </p>
<p>
  <em>You're too kind, Y/N. Strangers will break you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You'll miss all your friends here, Y/N.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You can't start a new life, just like that, Y/N. </em>
</p>
<p>I sigh. Life back home wasn't great. My sister was the only one who got me through it. Fresh start. That's what I need. And the beloved French Quarter of New Orleans is sure to deliver. </p>
<p>A few minutes later I'm chowing down on the most delicious fried food, pairing it with a more tame drink. Getting drunk on my first night in the city might not be the best course of action. </p>
<p>An alarm rings on my cellphone, tearing me from enjoying the pleasant atmosphere. Movers would be waiting for me. Flashing Cami a smile and a few bills, I saunter out of the bar. Stars twinkle jovially in the inky night sky, dancing along to the swell of music drifting in the wind. Even in late night, New Orleans is still as alive as ever. Refreshing change of pace. </p>
<p>Sticking my hands in the pockets of my jacket, I head down the streets, searching for my new residence. It's not long before I'm completely turned around. And my phone is nearly dead. No surprise there. </p>
<p>"Well, being lost is only temporary," I mutter, trying to cheer myself up. "Just means there's a new adventure to explore."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" A sultry voice rings out behind me. </p>
<p>Startling, I scream and whirl around. Standing on the sidewalk, silhouetted by the dim hue of street lamps, is a tall man in a pristine suit with well kempt hair and curious eyes. Immediately, butterflies flutter in my stomach. Damn. Been a while since I've seen such a hot man. </p>
<p>"Holy shit." I put my hand on my chest in a show of shock. "You so cannot just scare a woman you don't know on the street in the dark like that."</p>
<p>His lips quirk in a half smile. "My apologies, miss." </p>
<p>I flash him as kind a smile I can. Best not to piss him off. Who knows how that'd end up. "No worries." </p>
<p>An awkward silence falls between us. Tentatively, I take a step back. </p>
<p>"Pardon my intrusion, but I heard you say you were lost?" </p>
<p>I nod. "Yeah. I just moved here and I'm very turned around." </p>
<p>"Well, if you would like some assistance, I can offer it. I know this city well." </p>
<p>"If it's not too much of a bother, that would be fantastic!" I recite to him my address, immediately letting down my walls. If he decides to try anything, I can take care of myself. Underestimation is my greatest weapon. No one could possibly guess my secret. "I'm Y/N, by the way." </p>
<p>"Elijah Mikaelson." He holds his hand out, gesturing for me to start walking. Patiently he waits for me to catch up to him. Gentlemanly. Chilvary isn't dead, I suppose. Pleasantly surprising. </p>
<p>For a few minutes we walk beside each other in silence. I can't help stealing quick glances at him. Everytime I do, he seems to catch me. Amusement crosses his face. </p>
<p>"So, Elijah," I say, unable to bear the quiet any longer. "How long have you lived here?" </p>
<p>"Longer than you could imagine." Something like reverie twinkles in his alluring brown eyes. "This city means a great deal to me."</p>
<p>"Hopefully I can bring a little more touch to it!" He raises an eyebrow and heat fills my cheeks. I clear my throat. "Not that like, the city is boring. That's not what I meant. More like, you know I want to make my mark here, bring a little more joy, affect New Orleans as much as it will affect me."</p>
<p>Elijah chuckles softly. It's smooth, low, intoxicating. I wonder what it'd be like to hear him laugh for real. Or smile for real. I shake my head. I only <em>just </em>met the man. "I have no doubt you will create splendor here." </p>
<p>I laugh. "Thanks." </p>
<p>He nods to an apartment complex stacked between a few shops. One seems to shelve trinkets of protection and assorted witchy materials. Unease sits in my stomach like a rock. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that witches are in New Orleans. I just hope they're mostly frauds. </p>
<p>"We have arrived."</p>
<p>"Already? Well, thank you for the escort. I would've been out all night if not for you." Rocking on the balls of my feet, I offer him an appreciative nod. "Good night." </p>
<p>"Farewell. Perhaps we will meet again."</p>
<p>"I sure hope so." Warmth spreads through my chest as I watch him saunter down the street, one hand in the pocket of his pants, the other relaxed at his side. Expecting him to disappear around the corner the way we came, I'm intrigued to see he instead crosses the street and enters the enormous, age-old compound Cami warned me to stay away from. After meeting such a man like Elijah, I'm beginning to doubt how long I'll be able to heed her warning. I suppose I've generally been self taught anyway. If danger lurks in that compound, I'll find it myself. </p>
<p>Brushing some stray hairs from my face, I head into the lobby of the apartment building. This late, it's rather quiet. The clerk hardly pays me any attention as I climb the stairs to the third floor. Eerie how encompassing the silence is here, compared to the seemingly endless party in the open air. </p>
<p>Exhaustion weighs down on me as I unlock the door to my new apartment. It's nicer than I hoped, but still far too small for the rent it demands. One large room consists of a combined kitchen and common room. A door to my left leads to a quaint bedroom and a less than pleasant looking bathroom. Better than nothing, I suppose. </p>
<p>Boxes delivered by the movers are stacked in the empty space. All I've got for furniture is a couch, bookshelf and bedframe. Despite how tired and aching I am, I force myself to unpack a little and plop a mattress on the bedframe. I can barely grab a blanket to curl up with before I give in to my desire for sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Job searching is decidedly not how I wanted to spend my entire weekend. Watching the beautiful, warm sun drift beneath the horizon and giving way to the tranquil moon for the second time in a row without actually leaving my apartment, I finally can't take it anymore. Getting a valid teaching liscence in Louisiana would've been a pain anyway. Maybe I can just take up a life of crime and pay rent that way. </p><p>I groan and close my laptop. I'm not stealthy enough to go that route. Hopelessness creeps in on me. Everyone was right. This was a bad idea. </p><p>Rolling out of my shoddy bed, I slowly make my way to the kitchen. Eternity seems to pass as I wait for the tea kettle to whistle. Finally, with a mug of steaming chamomile in my hands, I head out onto the small terrace. Crisp air nips at my cheeks. I close my eyes, relishing in the rejuvenating peace of the outdoors. </p><p>It's not as loud tonight. In fact, everything seems still. Like for just a moment the world has stopped spinning, leaving us all in a peaceful stasis. </p><p>"Beautiful night, isn't it?" </p><p>I startle, spilling hot tea over my fingers. Cursing, I take a moment to wipe my hand, then search for the sound of the voice. Across the narrow road, standing on the elaborate balcony of the aged compound, is Elijah. </p><p>"Elijah!" I exclaim, a brilliant smile cracking across my face. "Don't tell me you live in that mansion!" </p><p>A small, content smile flits across his stony face. God I could just stare at him all day. Forever. And I'd be lying if I didn't have a dream or two about him the last couple nights. "It has been in my family for many generations." </p><p>"Wow. Amazing. I could never dream of affording such a place." I take a sip of my tea. "Sorry, that sounds whiny. I promise I'm not trying to be rude." </p><p>He chuckles. "No need to apologize. I'd be glad to show you around sometime if you so desire." </p><p>"Very forward." I try to hide my excitement behind another long gulp of tea. It burns my throat and I cough, spitting out onto the street. Hastily, I wipe my sleeve. Jesus, what an impression. "But I like that. Sounds like a fun time. I definitely need to get myself out of the apartment." I close my eyes, drinking in the distant sounds of jazz that swell from the quiet. "I need to get into some of that nightlife."</p><p>Elijah tenses. It's a shift hard to miss, but there's a darkness in his eyes. "Take caution if you do. New Orleans nights are not always kind." </p><p>I scrunch my nose. "Man what is it with everyone here? Always so cryptic. Y'know Cami at Rosseau's? She warned me to stay away from the compound. And I'm guessing everyone in it. I've already broken one rule, what's one more?" </p><p>"A wise piece of advice. You are delightful, my dear. The world is better for having you in it." </p><p>"Charming and chivalrous, not to mention ominous. You're the whole package, aren't you?" I tease. He relaxes, even despite his clear warning about the dangers of the night. I knew exactly what he was going on about. I'd had my brushes with supernatural beings every now and then. So it begs the question, what exactly is <em>he </em>to know about such things? One way or another I'll find out. </p><p>"Superficially, I suppose it could seem that way," he replies, nonchalantly, with a small smile that almost seems genuine. Getting closer to a real expression of joy with every conversation! </p><p>He tilts his head to one side, as if listening to something that isn't there. Smile dropping, he gives me a quick nod. "My siblings cannot be left unattended for much longer or they will tear each other apart. My apologies, Y/N. Enjoy your evening." </p><p>Instinctively, my hand flies to my necklace. What I wouldn't give for one more screaming match with my sister. I swallow back the grief and wave at him. "Goodnight, Elijah. And good luck." </p><p>And then he's gone, leaving me alone with my tea and the night air. </p><p>I sigh, gaze lingering on the place where he stood until my mug is empty. Unsurprisingly, I don't feel much better. Motivated to finally get outside, I set my mug in the sink, pull on a leather jacket and head out into the streets. </p><p>My feet carry me through the dark until I stop in front of Rosseau's. Pushing open the doors, I'm grateful to see it's as lively as ever. People smile at me as I make my way to the bar. Cami is here, and her eyes light up when I take a seat. </p><p>"You're back," she says, wiping down the bar counter in front of me. "And you seem worn out." </p><p>"That obvious huh?" I watch as she pours me a glass of wine. "I should have probably found a job before I moved. But wanderlust swept me up, y'know." I take a sip of the sweet red, relishing in the relaxing taste. "And there was one bright spot tonight." </p><p>Cami raises an eyebrow. "Oh? I know that look."</p><p>Heat rises in my face. "Yeah, yeah. I'm terrible at hiding my emotions. It's just...this guy I met. He's so different from what I'm used to. All chivalry and proper English and three piece suits. Something about him just...really makes me happy." </p><p>"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the compound?" Cami crosses her arms. "That sounds a lot like Elijah Mikaelson." </p><p>I grin. "It is. God, what a man. What I wouldn't give to just..." I make a motion of ripping his suit off, followed by a lewd gesture. </p><p>Cami rolls her eyes. "Walking a dangerous path." </p><p>"My favorite past time." I grin at her, resting my arm on the counter. </p><p>Cami does another clean swipe of the counter with her wet rag, brushing against my fingers. It's a quick, faint touch, but enough for me too peer into her mind. Immediately, her emotions overwhelm me, drowning out the chatter, the stench of alcohol, everything. Deep yearning fills my core, a mirror of what lurks inside Cami. A chiseled face with piercing eyes and a tussle of blonde hair flickers across my mind's eye. The man Cami longs for, but hates that she does. </p><p>As quickly as it came, the emotions pass, leaving me with my own thoughts once again. I inhale sharply, grip tightening on my wine glass. Living someone else's feelings is like a potent high that leaves my heart racing and my mind buzzing. The closer I am to them, the longer we touch, the more intense the trip. I close my eyes, taking the time for breathing exercises my sister taught me. She was able to control her abilities. I drew the short straw on that. I'm a whole new level of touch starved. </p><p>I clutch at my head, bracing myself for the painful ache to come. A hangover after blacking out would be preferable. The world spins. I slump on the counter, toppling my glass of wine. It shatters on the ground, but I can barely hear  it. Exhaustion washes over me. Many years have passed since I last experienced my empath abilities. It would seem my tolerance has decreased. </p><p>"Y/N?" Cami's voice pulls me from my stupor. "Oh my god. What happened?" </p><p>It takes me a moment to collect my thoughts. "Er...uhm. Nothing I think my blood sugar dropped or something." </p><p>Shakily, I stagger off the barstool. So much for a fun, relaxing night out. "Sorry. I really need to go home." </p><p>Cami's eyebrows furrow with concern. "Do you want me to help?"</p><p>She reaches for me, but I jerk away so fast I nearly fall over. I cannot deal with that again. Not right now. "No! Er, no. No thanks. I'll be okay. Have a good night." </p><p>Without waiting for a response, I stumble out of Rosseau's. Almost immediately, I vomit. My vision blurs. I groan. </p><p>"Are you alright?" A light, bellike voice asks. </p><p>I lean against the wall of the bar, finding myself face to face with a slender blonde woman. Her blonde hair is cut short around her sharp facial features. "I've...been better." </p><p>She tilts her head, as if studying something about me I can't see. "Are you a witch?" </p><p>My eyes widen. I try to keep my panic under control. I say, voice hushed, "Not exactly. Are you?" </p><p>She smirks. "Hm. You're certainly not a NOLA witch. But something is peculiar about you." </p><p>My vision blurs again. The pounding in my head is almost too much to take. I need to crash soon or I'll do it in the middle of the street. "Fine. I'm...ugh. I never tell strangers about this, but you clearly aren't exactly human yourself. I'm an empath." </p><p>That seems to impress her. "And in dire need of help. Come with me." </p><p>Hesitantly, I follow her down the street. Maybe not my best idea, but she's almost definitely a witch. And I've always wanted one to help me get rid of this power. This could be my chance. </p><p>The excitement of finally getting control over myself is enough to keep me standing. I follow the mysterious woman all the way to...wait, my street? But she takes a sharp turn and suddenly we're in the doorway of the marvelous compound. My heart pounds harder, but this time not from the high of my abilities. Elijah lives here. </p><p>So much for staying away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long to get out whoops</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y'all hope you're going to enjoy this story! I promise it will get more exciting and spicy after this I just needed some exposition and shit. Let me know your thoughts! Also, I highly reccommend getting the interactive fics extension for chrome if that's what you're using because you can enter in your name and it will change all Y/N to your name so it's more immersive. I love it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>